


Secret Admirer

by trixiechick



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen, go geeks being brats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waya finds something in his shoe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Admirer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Qem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/gifts).



> for Qem, because not only is she wonderful and amazing and an awesome friend, but she does so much for the hikaru no go fandom, so. ♥

"But if you'd connected at the upper end..." Shindou stated. _Again_.

"Shut up, idiot, even if I'd connected," Waya cut him off.

"But then you'd have been in position to _capture_..." Shindou insisted.

"It was about the _foundation_ ," Waya snapped

"No, I'm saying, you would have had more _opportunities_ ," Shindou snapped back.

"Could you two try just a _little_ to keep it down?" Isumi-san sighed.

"Could we just _stop_ hyperanalyzing my _latest_ loss because I'm really getting sick of it," Waya grumbled.

Isumi smiled sympathetically at him, but Shindou, as always, was incapable of taking a hint. "You're in a slump!"

"I know I'm in a slump!" Waya turned on Shindou. "How could I _not_ know that I'm in a slump! _I'm_ the one who keeps losing! But _talking_ about it endlessly _is not helping me any!_ "

"Something's gotta help! I'm just trying!" Shindou started, but Isumi-san put his hand on Shindou's shoulder.

"We _just_ finished the games," Isumi-san smiled gently. "Just give him time to breathe."

"He should have beat that guy! Waya's better than this!" Shindou pouted.

"You know that and I know that and he knows that and a lot of other people do, too, but sometimes, you just need to take a step back," Isumi-san patiently told Shindou.

Waya shucked off his indoor shoes and reached into his box to get his shoes. Isumi-san could run interference with Shindou. Waya would just focus on...

Confused, he pulled something strange out of his shoe. And.

The conversation around him stopped. Shindou leaned on his shoulder. "What's that?"

"I... I got a... Valentine?" Waya replied, stupefied.

"You... what?" Isumi-san leaned in.

Waya held it out for them to see.

"Aw, you're the _cutest!_ " Shindou grinned.

"Where did... Who...?" Isumi-san wondered.

"I... don't know?" Waya shrugged. Under the handmade card was a small chocolate candy, wrapped in pretty foil. He held out the chocolate, amazed. He'd gotten Valentine chocolate before, of course. From... his mother, from Morishita Shigeko, from Nase-san... once... 

"It looks like a kid wrote it," Shindou noted.

"Maybe... a girl from the insei class?" Isumi-san suggested.

Waya looked at Isumi-san, thinking that perhaps he was examining the Valentine too closely? Well, that might just be wishful thinking on Waya's part. He pulled his shoes out, feeling... good? "It's not signed. So... I can't do anything for her for White Day."

"You don't know for sure it's a girl," Shindou said, _too cheerfully_.

Waya rolled his eyes as he stuffed his feet into his shoes. "It's a girl! It's a girl thing to give chocolates on Valentine's day! Even gay guys don't give chocolates to each other! So it's a girl!"

"If a boy from the insei class had a crush on you, that'd be cute, too," Shindou shrugged, heading for the elevator.

"It's from a girl! And just because the handwriting is... childish doesn't mean it's a kid! I mean, handwriting doesn't matter anymore! _Lots_ of people have bad handwriting," Waya asserted. He pushed the button for the elevator and Isumi-san caught up to them.

"Boys have bad handwriting," Shindou helpfully suggested.

"It's from a girl!" Waya growled.

"Well, it could be a cute boy," Shindou shrugged.

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open. Waya shoved Shindou aside to get in. "Look, I wouldn't have a problem with a boy having a crush on me," he looked sidelong at Isumi-san. "But this is from a _girl_. Look at the paper and the lacy thingy in the middle!"

"It's not underwear," Shindou looked at Waya like Waya was the idiot that _Shindou clearly was_.

"I know that!" Waya yelled at Shindou. It never helped, but it sometimes felt good.

"Let me see that handwriting again," Isumi-san took the Valentine.

The doors slid open again. "Do you think it's ok to eat the chocolate?" Waya held it out to show it off to Shindou. "I mean... it was in my shoe."

"It's wrapped," Shindou said dismissively.

Waya felt like it was a huge victory. Shindou didn't get mystery chocolate from some cute girl! "Shoe chocolate," Waya smiled happily at his shoe chocolate.

"They must have watched you put your shoes in there... were the insei even here when we first got here?" Isumi-san mused, examining the Valentine.

That was another victory, but Waya didn't want to think about it too much. They all stepped aside as Ogata-sensei and Kuwabara-sensei headed for the elevator. Shindou smiled brightly at Kuwabara-sensei, who tipped his hat to Shindou.

"See? I told you, it might not be a kid. Just someone with sloppy handwriting, or maybe she was trying to make it look cute. She put a lot of work into this," Waya beamed, holding the door open for Isumi-san.

Isumi-san was frowning.

"I still say it could be a boy," Shindou shrugged.

"Shut up," Waya sighed. If only Touya were here... he and Shindou could fight about something stupid and Waya could slip off with Isumi-san... to discuss Waya's Valentine...

So what if he lost that game? He'd win the next one for sure! Some girl thought he was the cutest!

  


* * *

  


Ogata stabbed the button on the elevator grumpily. "So, I see you're still leaving handmade Valentines in the shoeboxes of lower dans. You'll be dead before you even consider growing up."

"Ohohohoho," Kuwabara beamed toothily. "It's not so bad, is it? It was about twenty years ago that I gave one to you, right? Ogata-kun?"

"You don't have to remember shit like that," Ogata grumbled. " _I've_ forgotten all about it."

"Oh? But you should have been grateful! If I remember correctly, you started to date the Iguchi girl because you thought it came from her, right?" Kuwabara laughed.

" _How_ can you remember such things at your age? Seriously, forget all about it! And stop tormenting the youth of go!" Ogata crankily ordered him. 

They stepped out of the elevator. "Don't be such a fussybritches," Kuwabara shook his head. "That kid needed a shot to the arm and he got it. What's the harm?"

"Old men playing with the dreams of the young," Ogata huffed. "You should be arrested."

The sounds of Kuwabara's laughter echoed creepily down the halls of the Go Institute.

  


* * *

  



End file.
